


Обещание

by Celiett



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Пальцы Миклео горько пахнут вином.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



Пальцы Миклео горько пахнут вином – Сорею даже не нужно прикоснуться к его ладоням, чтобы ощутить сгустившийся в воздухе аромат, дурманящий, быть может, немногим сильнее чем настоящий, естественный запах. 

Кровь ускоряет свой ток по телу, шумно стучит в ушах, так громко, что Сорей едва может разобрать слова Миклео, просьбу быть тише, подумать, в конце концов, о покое Лайлы, спящей совсем неподалеку – какие серафимы решатся покинуть своего Пастыря в толком неизведанном городе. Но Сорей не слушает – жадно, остервенело припадает губами к запястью, ведет языком ниже, вдоль указательного пальца, тонкого, длинного, запах на нем сильнее всего. Сорею даже немного жаль, что он не сделал этого сразу, не распробовал вино вслед за Миклео. 

Какой же он друг, какой же защитник, если добровольно позволил Миклео попробовать питье, добавить в которое яд проще простого. Сорею не хочется думать, что было, если б Миклео действительно отравился. Слишком страшно, стыдно от мыслей об этом. 

Быть может, поэтому каждая его ласка словно попытка искупить вину. Вину, за которую Миклео никогда не будет попрекать, никогда не скажет дурного. И Сорею от этого только горше. 

– Ну что ты… – шипит ему Миклео, весь изворачивается, явно жалея, что вообще согласился разделить с Сореем постель. И ведь раньше не возражал, раньше никто из них и не думал, что это неправильно, что это может кем-то осудиться.

Да и кем, черт подери, кем, если ни один человек в городе не может увидеть Миклео!

Сорей мотает головой, легонько прикусывает крошечную костяшку пальца и снова длинно лижет, вслушиваясь в хриплое дыхание: то тревожно замирающее, то напротив ускоряющееся с каждой секундой. За прошедшие годы они успели достаточно изучить друг друга, успели понять, как сделать приятно. И Сорею нравится пользоваться этими знаниями, нравится заставлять Миклео быть таким – податливым и слабым, полностью доверившимся. 

Как жаль, что груз ответственности Пастыря, легший Сорею на плечи вместе с подаренным Алишей плащом, лишит их возможности уединиться от всего мира. Жить только для себя, не ограничиваясь более ничем и никем, жить так, как хотелось уже долгое-долгое время. 

При мыслях об этом Сорею становится только тяжелее – он слишком хорошо понимает, насколько сильно все теперь изменилось. И для Миклео в том числе.

– Я сдержу наше обещание, – хрипло шепчет он, целует Миклео в висок и губы, сладкие, теплые и вырывающиеся. Самые лучшие на этом свете! – У нас будет, у нас обязательно все будет. И то, что я Пастырь, ничего не изменит! Ну, ты же мне веришь?

Глаза Миклео влажно блестят в полумраке. Он молчит несколько долгих, мучительно долгих мгновений, а затем, приоткрыв рот, так и замирает, будто бы не решаясь хоть что-то сказать в ответ. 

Его губы дрожат почти испуганно, когда Сорей целует его снова, долго и нежно, почти жалея, что вообще начал весь этот разговор. Еще никогда, на его памяти, Миклео не терял перед ним самообладания. И осознание этого тревогой ворочается где-то внутри грудной клетки.

– Конечно, – судорожно выдыхает Миклео. Его глаза практически скрыты за тенью длинных ресниц. – Конечно же я тебе верю, Сорей. 

Сорею как никогда хочется думать, что все это правда.

Но, проснувшись утром, он со смутной болью осознает – Миклео рядом с ним больше нет.


End file.
